


After School

by misaiba



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, High School, Light BDSM, M/M, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misaiba/pseuds/misaiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by manga, "Mud" by Yamashita Tomoko, with some changes here and there. Unbeta-ed, sorry for the grammatical errors! (^^)v</p>
            </blockquote>





	After School

_"Test?! Today?! I haven't studied anything at all..."_  
_"Dammit,"_  
_"Calm down, dude! It's just a mock test,"_  
_"Really? Thank God...."_  
  
His lips curved a tiny smile while looking around the sudden crowd made by his classmate. Aiba knows well what they felt that time, He had given up on trying to be the best 50 in his school. Even though he used to coming out as top of his class in primary and middle school, he finally found his hard time by being a student of a famous high school in his hometown. He's still studying in a proper time anyway, but he completely lost his ambition to push himself further.  
  
_"Good morning, all!"_  
_"Stand up!"_  
_"Bow!"_  
_"Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu!"_  
_"Sit down!"_  
  
He was still in the middle of daydream, that morning. Somehow he felt so envy toward some of his classmates who live their fun life; Crazy over their idols or anime, Get busy of club activities, or Fall in love with someone, He just wanted something to get all excited and make his heart pounds madly. He passed the mock test's sheets in a blank face, and suddenly got irritated by a sudden loud instruction from his teacher that everyone could start to do the test. Aiba stared at the green mechanical pencil he held and looked to the front to find his teacher's face.  
  
"What if...."  
  
He threw his pencil in full power, straight to the teacher's left eye. The pencil pierced it deep, blood gushed out heavily from his teacher's left eye and drenched her face. He heard a lot of panic screams, cries of pain, and some of his classmates rushed out from the classroom to find a help.  
  
"joking."  
  
Aiba smiled at his own imagination then continued to do the test. He wondered why he couldn't realize his wild imagination just for once, since he deserve to have a fun life as a teenager.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Aiba-chaaaan, you promised me that we're going to game center today!"  
"I did, but sorry....I got an extra class with that nerd."  
"Extra class? Nerd? Wait, don't tell me that..."  
"You're right, Nino. I failed again on my last test, and he insisted to give me extra class. dammit."  
  
What's the worst than having English class after school while actually you could enjoy the time on game center?  
Aiba scratched his head madly, while his best friend Nino patted his shoulder softly and whispered;  
  
"How about trying to make him regret about giving you an extra class?"  
  
Nino smiled and dashed out, ran to his boyfriend Satoshi and left Aiba alone with his puzzled mind. He looked outside of the classroom's window and saw a person who got his head crushed violently by a truck. He found another scene with blood splattered on the street. He smiled and blinked his eyes once again, nothing happened there.  
  
_"If only I could find something to fire me up...Then I'll stop having these sick fantasies. Maybe."_  
  
  
***  
  
  
_"Here which Jack built is a relative clause modifying the noun house. The relative pronoun which marks the relative clause and refers to the house in the main clause. So, it can be considered to provide a link between the two sentences "This is a house" and "Jack built the house", where the house referred to in each case is the same."_  
  
Passion. That's the only thing that Aiba needed to live his life. Whether it is caused by love, grudge, or ambition, he felt that he needs at least one of those factors to light his life.  
  
"Well, that's enough for today. Try to do some exercises on page 128 and submit it to my desk in the office tomorrow."  
"Thank you for the lesson today, Sakurai-sensei..."  
"See you, Aiba-kun."  
  
Aiba packed his school bag and erased the board which full of English grammar logics and sentences he already forgot lazily, even they were just taught a few minutes before. He accidentally dropped his eraser right beside teacher's desk and found a cellphone near there. Whose phone is this, Teacher's? Classmate? Aiba looked around and saw no one except himself on the classroom that time. He thought that it's not a bad idea to take a peak that the cellphone's contents or mails if only to see who it belongs to.  
  
_[You are a real pervert, aren't you?_  
_This time I wanna try going to do with a bigger size of dildo._  
_Last time was just nothing to deal with! lol]_  
  
_[lol, what the heck_  
_just got a new toys few days ago, wanna try? hahah_  
_anyway i really want a cute guy into domination._  
_being a single M sucks!]_  
  
_[stop whining like a girl_  
_just put a butt plug and jerk off your dick, Sho!_  
_get real, no cute guy into that stuff here tho]_  
  
Sho?  
Aiba has no classmates named Sho. He tried to think once again.  
Sho....Sakurai Sho? It couldn't be.....  
  
"A...Aiba-kun?"  
"I'm sorry for looking through it. I thought that I would be able to find the owner..."  
  
He heard no word but a short breath came out from Sakurai-sensei.  
  
"This phone is yours...right?"  
  
Aiba felt like his chest had just ripped, heart would jump out from his body and left him heavily bleeding. So this is what I've been looking for, he thought. An unexpected excitement that strangely came in a sudden.  
  
"It would be bad if others found about this, wouldn't it?"  
  
Pretty sure that Sakurai-sensei felt the same like he did, in contrary way. Aiba couldn't help to give his angelic-and-innocent-smile to him and waited for the following excitement that probably his teacher would give to him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Well, you got a nice place to live...Sakurai-sensei."  
"Aiba-kun, just take a seat and let's talk about what you just found."  
"Everything? You'll tell me the truth?"  
"Listen, I-I think you got a wrong impression of me but th-that's not me. It's just like....a different persona I made to joke around!"  
"And?"  
"And....de-definitely it's not the real me. Anyway, it'll be bad if the everyone knows about this! So please just k-"  
"Sensei, seriously I really don't give a fuck about it anyway."  
  
Aiba ignored the shocked-look his teacher gave to him and he continued to walk around Sakurai-sensei's apartment. He decided to check out his bedroom randomly.  
  
"W-WAIT! DON'T...."  
  
A super messy bed. Toys that even Aiba's wildest imagination couldn't handle them. Clothes scattered here and there. Dirty stains in some random corners of the bed. They were way better than his expectations.  
He looked at the teacher that already covered his face with his palm, and he thought that the game should be started since then.  
  
"Sensei...I think...I might be able to become the one that you want."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Nothing better than having his teacher's silent cries and moans under the gagball that set on his mouth, saliva dripped continuously while he bent on his knee, waited for what Aiba is going to do later to both torture and pleasure him. Aiba never realized before how beautiful his Sakurai-sensei that he used to call as nerd is, especially when he got blindfold on his eyes and handcuff on his wrists. He pounded him rough, he felt that both his and the teacher's heartbeat went crazier as he sensed that he hit Sakurai-sensei's right spot for so many times. Aiba spat on his palm and started to touch Sakurai-sensei's neglected member with a ring placed on its base, stroked it slowly then made it faster until he heard louder screams came from his teacher.  
He finally found something to light his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in my livejournal, two and a half years ago.  
> Time flies quite fast, huh?  
> Anyway...Happy Valentine's day!


End file.
